


Good Morning

by JohnLennet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, McHanzo - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, happy mchanzos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLennet/pseuds/JohnLennet
Summary: I just want them to live happily and be married okay just let them be happy





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Really short cause I just wanted to have some cute McHanzos goings on. No real plot. Idk maybe I'll make it longer some day.

                Quietly, his fingers brushed against his lover’s hair, moving the silver and black away from his husband’s face. Doing so revealed a smile, a rare sight to behold in this man who never laughed unless it was at another’s misfortune. Or a horrible joke Jesse had told him.    
               “Good mornin’, darlin’,” Jesse drawled quietly, voice still deep and ever so slightly croaky with sleep left over in his system.  
               “Good morning,” Hanzo cooed quietly in return, the sun hitting him in the eyes just the way he despised- squinting until his eyes nearly shut until his husband pulled him close enough to drown away the light. He yawned in his warm spot now, causing Jesse to chuckle lowly with the tickle of his facial hair against the sensitive skin of his neck.  
                He couldn’t help to mumble, “Slept well, babydoll?” Another yawn from his archer came about.  
                It was lazy mornings like this that made Jesse appreciate every little hardship he went through to get here, all the pain and suffering that lead up to this sort of bliss. Every scar lead up to being able to press a kiss to his husband’s forehead as he shifted.  
                “Your breath smells horrible,” Hanzo snapped, face turning into a scowl all too quickly. Such brought a smile to Jesse’s lips. His husband simply couldn’t let anything be less than perfect in order to be comfortable, especially not smells. But, such was the way of his archer, he had to simply work to be the perfection he strived.  
                “I can let go of you and brush ‘em,” Jesse offered, low and knowing all too well that the curl against him meant for him to stay.  
                “Thought so.”


End file.
